In particular, at least one such passenger service unit is incorporated in commercial aircraft in the pressurized cabin above each row of passenger seats. It can contain inter alia reading lights, oxygen masks, which fall from an opening in the event of a drop in pressure, and indication signs. In addition, a loudspeaker arrangement (audio system) for announcements made by personnel is also conventionally situated therein.
The integration of loudspeaker arrangements into passenger cabins, in particular into passenger service units, can take place in so-called “panels”, which are parts of the passenger cabins or passenger service units. The size of the loudspeaker makes demands on these panels in terms of space. Consequently, the panels, or the passenger service units, must have a specific minimum size in order to accommodate such loudspeaker arrangements. However, especially in aircraft, passenger service units preferably have as small an installation size as possible.
For reasons of durability, hygiene and ease of care, preference is given to loudspeaker arrangements that have a closed housing without acoustic openings and that are capable of operating without cost-intensive additional moisture proofing.
A known solution is the use of so-called exciter loudspeakers, which fulfil the above-mentioned requirements. Disadvantages of exciter loudspeakers are their comparatively great weight owing to the components that are required, in particular the resonance magnets, and a comparatively large space requirement.
There is therefore a need for a compact loudspeaker arrangement for a passenger cabin of a transport means, structure or vehicle, which arrangement is suitable in particular for integration into a panel.